


Their new Lives Begins in the Summertime

by SpaceBabyKeith



Series: Keitor Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying is a big thing because it's a..., Fluff, Keith cries a lot, Keitor, Keitor Week 2018, Keitor Week 2018 Day 1, Krolia cries too, Lotor does cry, M/M, Smut, Summer Romance, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith and Lotor are finally tying the knot after a year of developing an actual relationship while things get handled with the Galra Empire while being on Earth. The Galra army is fading slowly, but they have more downtime as more rulers are taken down.This is how the wedding goes down.#KeitorWeek2018 day 1: Summer Romance





	Their new Lives Begins in the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a few slip-ups here and there! If you want to go back and reread, I will have the edited date as well. I just wanted to post something and it's after work at... 11 at night. But... I wrote a lot. This says how much I love this fucking ship, alright. I didn't even write this much for my Sheith work.
> 
> And Shiro is in the fiction, but he is more of a friend to Keith. Best friends. <3 Lotor is even friends with him! Canon divergence, because fuck season 6 man.

It was warm outside, and yet Keith could care less about the warmth and more about what he was wearing and how he was wearing it. He was to be married today, a summer wedding that Keith thought had been oddly placed, but his Galra made had been insistent on it and felt like a summer wedding on Earth would go perfectly. It hasn’t been long since Earth has welcomed some part of the Galra community, and it felt like it hasn’t been over a year that he and Lotor had formed a relationship and progressed. He had never thought he would be marrying the Emperor of the Galra Empire and that he would be ruling it alongside him, except what else was there to rule?  
  
They spent most of their days on Earth, eating ice cream, going to movies, going to the mall. They spent some of their days battling evil together, making sure that the Galra were not stirring up trouble. Yes, there was still so much out there for them to battle, and so much out there that they could not escape. He knew that they would always be on the edge of leaving Earth, especially since Lotor did have diplomatic duties and Keith did not feel like leaving him. He had grown attached to Lotor, and he had grown to love him more and more as the time passed. There was nothing that could stop him, not even the rest of his team, but they felt that Lotor had changed since he met Keith.  
  
Sweat clung to his skin, a nervous sweat and an outcome from the outside. He had deodorant on and made sure that he had perfume sticking to his skin, not wanting his mate to be grossed out by him. He knew this was all a mistake, he knew that nothing good could come out of it, but Lotor had said that the summer nights were always beautiful and he wanted to get married when the day was turning into night slowly, even if that meant having a late wedding. It was almost time. It was nearly time for Keith to go out there, dress and all, and embrace the other and finally be married to him. It was almost time for him to face his worst fear and never again have to face it, living many, many years with this man.  
  
It was time.  
  
“Keith,”  
  
“Shiro…” Keith turned to face him, a small smile on his face. He wrapped his arms quickly around him, burying his face in his shoulder. “I’m scared…”  
  
“You don’t have to do this, you know…” Shiro avoided his hair at all costs since Keith had had a fit about it earlier, but he did squeeze the male tightly and pressed him closer. “You don’t have to face it, and you can wait if you’re not ready.” He pulled away and stared down towards Keith. “We have been friends for how long? You are never good when facing something, and this is something huge to face.”  
  
“I love him, Shiro…” Keith sighed and glanced off to the side. “I have never loved another man in such a way before… I feel like I have to do this—no. I feel like I _want_ to do this. Lotor loves me. Lotor…”  
  
“But what if he does end up being the bad guy all along? What if he was using you for his own personal gain? What if—”  
  
“Shiro. Stop.” Keith was firm, staring at him for a long time. “I love him. That’s it. I do.” He then closed his eyes. “We have turned up with nothing bad from him. All we have seen is the good in him, and I’m proud of him for putting up with Allura’s relentlessness and your uptightness.” He glanced at Shiro for a moment and then sighed. “When I saved you that one day, I knew that everything was going wrong. Nothing was adding up, nothing seemed to make sense. I knew that there was something good in Lotor and that I was missing all the facts. Why did you take him away? Why did Haggar want him away? I was just missing all the facts…” He then glanced off to the side.  
  
“I guess I could say that… I love Lotor enough to trust him. I am sure there is a lot of good in him, we just all have yet to see it even though he has been doing so much and has been helping with everything. Lotor is good.” Keith was convincing himself because it was the truth. There would never be a lie behind it. “Lotor chose you to be his best man because you are my best friend and he appreciates you for all that you’ve done. Please. Don’t make me regret this choice.”  
  
Shiro smiled, warily, and then nodded his head. “I understand… I’m sorry. I know it was wrong for me to speak like this. I should get out there before I get yelled at.”  
  
Keith chuckled and nodded his head, shooing him away. He sighed, glancing up to find that his mother was now standing in the room, obviously trying to hold back tears. “Mom…?”  
  
“Keith…” Krolia moved to wrap her arms around Keith tightly, wanting to smother him in love. She could hear the protests, so she did let go, making sure she hadn’t messed anything up. “I am so proud of you. I already spoke to you last night, but I want to make sure you… Are you okay with this? Are you going to be fine being with Lotor? Are you going to be… Okay?” She was worried about her son.  
  
“Mom… I’m fine.” Keith breathed and then smiled. “I love you. I know I was hard on you when I first got to come face to face with you, but I do love you.” He then closed his eyes. “Thank God for waterproof makeup. I would be a goner by now…”  
  
“Me too…” Krolia chuckled and held both of his hands. “Now, I know you wish your father could be here, and I wish for that, too, but I am here. Now I must ask this… Are you ready? Are you ready to give your life away to someone? Are you ready to love him for the rest of your long, long life?” She swung their hands gently, only to move to hold out her arm. “I can’t wait to walk you down the aisle…”  
  
Keith breathed and stared at her arm and then the door, switching back and forth, slightly hesitant, but then he nodded his head. “Yeah. I’m ready. I’m really glad you’re here…”  
  
“Me too…”  
  
Keith latched onto Krolia’s arm. He felt a little shaky in heels, but he had been the one to address the fact that he wanted to try wearing a dress. He had been the one to state that he wanted to be pretty, that he wanted to make Lotor go crazy. He had been the one to address everything, and Allura and his mother had been all over the dress shop when they went dress shopping. It seemed out of character for him, but he knew this was what Lotor wanted and a part of Keith wanted this, too, so he was going to let it happen. He was going to… Walk down an aisle in a beautiful, flowing, white dress. God, Keith felt like he could trip, and he could throw up any second, but as he was walking, he knew that he had nothing to worry about. He knew that Lotor would love it and that he would not be able to take his hands off of Keith.  
  
And so, once having gone to the entrance way of the doors, he glanced up, and finally, he got to take a look at Lotor. He was… He was handsome himself, eyes gazing longingly at Keith, black tuxedo tight fitting against his body. He still laughed to this day about Lotor having to get a very different size from any human the tailor has ever seen, and how embarrassed Lotor had been by it. He remembered that day perfectly, how Lotor had come back, face a little more purple than usual, and it seems like it had been that way the whole time, Shiro put it. He remembered how flustered he was when Keith asked if everything was okay, and then Lotor rambled on and on about how he would rather be in his battle armor than some human tuxedo, but then Shiro finally said he has to get it extra tailored due to his _enormous size_ , the tailor put it. That day Keith had to shower Lotor with kisses and make sure that he would go through with the tuxedo because Keith knew he would look lovely in it.  
  
And he did.  
  
Keith began to walk, slowly, nervously, with his hands shaking. He squeezed onto Krolia a little tighter as he walked, feeling like he could fall at any moment, but he wasn’t going to. He didn’t want to ruin his dress and he… He wanted to make sure that things went perfectly. Never did he think he would be married. Never did he think that he would fall for a fucking alien who sometimes can be a pompous asshole who does really have a kind heart. He never thought that this would be his life, that they could live with each other, fighting alongside each other as husband and… husband. Soon enough Lotor would bring up the topic of having children and… All sorts of topics that would make Keith’s head spin. He wanted this. He desired this. He knew that this would all be possibilities and he was willing to face them. He was willing to bear children with Lotor. He was willing to do all the hard work, eat properly, and make sure the kids are safe. He was more than willing to do a lot of things, really…  
  
His steps grew closer, and now he could see Lotor clearer than before. He could see that he was holding something back, standing tall and proud as he eyed Keith carefully. Keith gave a small smile, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he finally stepped up the stairs and then turned to his mother, giving her the biggest hug he could manage, breathing shakily. She gave him a huge squeeze and then finally let go. Then he moved up more to finally face Lotor, having to strain his neck to gaze up towards him, a small smile on his face when he did.  
  
“You… You look beautiful. I had not thought you would have gone through with such a thing, Keith…” Lotor grabbed his shaking hands. “Why are you shaking? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? Do…”  
  
“Look at me…” Keith whispered, staring deep into his eyes. “I’m fine. I’m just nervous. I wasn’t exactly planning to get married to the most handsome Pri—excuse me, _emperor_ —of an entire Empire. Just wait…” He squeezed his hands and then turned to the priest.  
  
The priest did the usual speech with the dearly beloved and the lot. Lotor’s eyebrow was twitching in impatience, not wanting to hear all the talk and wanted to get to the damn vows, but Shiro had been persistent on getting them something ceremonial and religious in nature. So, Lotor waited, impatiently, gripping Keith’s hand gently, trying not to squeeze too tight as his impatience was beginning to get the best of him. Finally, though, the priest turned to Lotor and asked if he had any vows that he would like to say. Lotor turned to Keith quickly, and whispered a quiet, “ _Finally_ …”  
  
Keith chuckled softly and then gave him a reassuring squeeze when Lotor did hesitate for a simple moment, but then finally he drew out a fresh breath of air and began to speak.  
  
“Keith, my entire world has been filled with darkness. Under my father’s rule, I experienced a great deal of pain, and I have lived in a world where I gained no love and had no parents to be mine. I had to deal with all the trials by myself, thinking that no one would ever find out that I am not my father in any way and that I do have a heart. When I met you, you were a little fireball, and you lit up my world the moment you tried to kill me. I know, as much as first meetings go, I have learned that this one would not be the most favorable, but I knew your intentions and why you had to do it. I would say our first official meeting would have to be when you knocked me out of the way, but we did not speak or interact in any other way besides that. When we were finally face to face, and it seems I had done something wrong, I knew that I had fallen in love.  
  
“Keith. There is no one else I would ever want to be with. You have given me this hope that there is something great out there in the universe. I have never felt so grateful, glad that my father is long gone or I would have to deal with him tormenting you and trying to kill you. I would not wish that upon anyone, not you especially, so I am grateful that the only thing we must deal with his the rest of the Galra empire who stands in my way. You are the one who has brought me out of the deep, deep dark that I had been in for such a long time. You are the one who has given me hope, who has given me a lot to live for, and I am forever in your debt. I love you with all my heart, my little fireball, and there will never be a day where I do not love you… There will…” His resolve was breaking, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he grabbed both of Keith’s hands. “There will never be a day where I will not protect you. I would die for you, Keith… And I do not wish to die. I wish to live with you for the rest of our lives, even if I have to find a way to have you live alongside me.”  
  
“Lotor…” Keith breathed and leaned his hands up to cup his cheeks, rubbing away his tears gently. “You are too sweet…”  
  
“I am not finished…” Lotor whispered with a small smile on his face. “I also want you to know that I want to grow up and have a family with you. I want our children to run around and play around us, travel with us and see the planets that we rule together. I want us to have a big family, one more family-centric than most. I do not want my children to have the same fate I did, and neither do I want you to have the same fate as my father experienced. I want to be yours no matter what, and I want us to never stop loving each other. I only hope that your love for me will never grow old.”  
  
Keith wanted to sob, but he held it back. Tears slid down his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around the man, squeezing him tightly as he tried not to nuzzle his face into his chest. He could hear Lotor’s quiet sobs, how happy he was, and he could just sense it from how he held Keith and how he never wanted to let go, but Keith pulled back and stared deep into his eyes, rubbing away the tears gently from his face.  
  
“My turn,” Keith grinned. “Lotor. I have never felt happier to be with a person than right now. Shiro has been a big part of my life, yeah, but you came in and swooped me off of my feet. Literally. You kind of knocked the wind out of me there when I attacked you. I should have known better.” They both began to laugh at the memory, and then Keith shook his head. “Anyways, I was proud I got beaten by you… Kind of? I mean, I yielded, but you were in pretty bad shape yourself. I’m just glad that I could have someone to spar with after that, and after a while, I was happier and happier that I had someone who could love me. I know you have never experienced something great or amazing, or something so pure and happy. I know that you have lived your life in complete darkness and that the light that always did shine in your life would be ripped from you… But I love you. I am grateful to have you and to be with you…”  
  
Keith sighed and took a deep breath. He was trying to grasp at his words, trying not to say them with a stutter, but he was failing now. All he could do was think about how their lives were about to change… But he then shook it off and smiled. “I feel like my world is going to change, being with you. I have never once thought about having children because I didn’t want them to share the same fate I did, but I want children. We both grew up without parental figures, me after a certain period of my life and I do have someone now. I have my mother, who will be your mother. She will care for you just as much as she cares for me. I will care for you and love you and cherish you and make sure that no one else takes you from me. Lotor, I love you more than life itself, and this is coming from someone who didn’t really know what love truly meant…  
  
“Love is… Love is something new to me. Love is something I never thought I would ever get the chance to experience, but you are showing me that love can work in many different ways, and I felt this feeling the moment we sparred together, and every moment after that. We have something special together, something amazing, and I never want to let that go. I can’t wait to grow old with you, or whatever. I can’t… I can’t wait to experience life with you. I can’t fucking wait… You are the best thing that could happen to anyone, and I see the good in you even if I didn’t at first and neither did the rest of my team. You are the light of my world, and I’m glad to be yours.”  
  
“God, you’re precious…” Lotor mumbled.  
  
“And so are you,” Keith retorted.  
  
Both of them were smiling little idiots as they turned to the priest again. Finally, when the question was asked if anyone objected to the marriage, both of them held their breaths. When no one said anything, they were able to turn to each other and finally, the rings were placed. Effortlessly, they slid onto the fingers, and easily they were drawn in closer and closer… Until finally, Lotor was able to place a gentle kiss on Keith’s lips, before then dipping him and kissing him harder.  
  
Keith let out a surprised moan to the action, wrapping his arms around Lotor’s neck quickly, and pressed himself closer as he titled his head to the side and kissed him back. Everyone cheered, everyone clapped, and Lotor’s generals were the loudest out of everyone, screaming with delight over the fact that their great leader is tying the knot with the Black Paladin of Voltron. When they pulled away, Keith and Lotor both turned and began to walk down the aisle together. Finally, they would be able to move along to the wedding party. Keith could let loose a little bit and dance with his husband, getting the chance to be a bit crazy and fun with him. Then, they could leave and go to their little honeymoon, and God Keith could not wait for all the sex that they would have. He was sure there would be plenty, and he was sure that by the looks of Lotor now that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of him in the limo to the party.  
  
Once they slipped in and were on their way to the venue, Lotor immediately attacked. He pressed kisses to Keith’s neck, sliding his tongue gently up and down it, tugging at the dress lightly in a bit of a frenzy. He mumbled a quiet, “Something… Please… I’m dying without you…”  
  
And Keith could only give it to him. They wouldn’t have much time, so of course, he would have to be quick, and they couldn’t do too much of something, but Keith was willing to give him at least… Some sort of relief. His moved and they wandered, pressing gently against Lotor’s growing erection, sighing softly. “You know I can’t do much in this dress, Lotor…”  
  
“I know, but the ride is at least fifteen minutes long and…” Lotor groaned as he moved to where he was in front of Keith and on his knees. He spread Keith’s legs out slowly, riding up the skirt of the dress slowly, thankful for it not being big and poofy. He hated big and poofy, and so did Keith. That was something they could agree on. “I promise not to make a mess of the dress… Or of you…”  
  
Keith grunted. “Fine…” He sighed and then spread his legs out more when the dress was hiked up over his hips, and his white lace panties were being slid down and off. Lotor then shifted to undo his pants, sliding them down slowly. “Aren’t you grateful now that you cut your hair and you are not in your armor?”  
  
“You are quite right about that…” Lotor grumbled, sliding the tip of his cock gently against Keith’s slicked hole. He sighed and tilted his head back. “Would you like for me to use to condom and to release into it?”  
  
“YOU HAVE ONE?” Keith widened his eyes.  
  
“I have… two.”  
  
Keith could kill him right now, but he wasn’t going to. He merely nodded his head and growled, watching as Lotor grabbed the condom and began to roll it onto his cock. Keith was watching with interest, knowing damn well that Lotor wasn’t into the idea of condoms which was why Keith was on a form of birth control. Right now they couldn’t afford to have Lotor’s cum inside of Keith, not right now at least, not until later, or he would get his pretty dress messy, and Keith would throw a fit if that were to happen.  
  
When Lotor had finally done it, he once again pressed the tip of his cock against Keith’s twitching hole, both of them trembling with need. Finally, Lotor began to slide his thick cock deep inside of Keith, inch by inch until finally everything was buried inside of him. Lotor knew that he would have to focus on not knotting his cute little omega underneath him, and he was very good about that. He groaned, eyes sliding shut as he began to move his hips nice and slow deep inside of Keith. He loved the noises the male made, how he trembled and whine for more when Lotor was teasing him with his hips. Keith found himself arching his back a little bit, making sure his dress was hiked up enough to where nothing would get on it, and he meant absolutely nothing. Lotor grinned when he noticed this, deciding to take Keith’s cock into his hand, giving it a little squeeze and little tugs as he fucked into him.  
  
Soon enough, the pace quickened, and he began to move his hips more and more with each and every thrust. Their time was limited so he could not afford to take his sweet time in teasing his precious omega. He knew that he would have to rush and rush, and he didn’t like rushing at all, but he did, fucking into him and stroking his cock until he had Keith crying out in pleasure, hand over the tip of Keith’s cock when he came. Lotor only moved harder and faster, fucking into his prostate with each and every thrust, until finally, he did cum. He came into the condom, grunting in frustration as he did, head tilted back as rode out his orgasm until finally he took out his cock and grunted in frustration.  
  
“Wasted…” Lotor spat before then sliding his tongue against his hand, cleaning the cum off of it. Shaking his head as he took the condom off and tied it. “Oh. Um…” He slipped it back into the condom wrapper and glanced around. He then glanced to a small trash can at the end of the seat, putting it inside and then made sure to cover it with some napkins. “There we are.”  
  
Keith laughed and grabbed a few napkins to wipe up a little bit of his slick, then handed it off to Lotor. Oh. They were here. He quickly scrambled to fix his panties and his dress, Lotor struggling to look presentable once again. They were, thankfully, presentable when the doors opened, the chauffeur opening up the door and winking at the two of them when they stepped out.

 

* * *

  
  
The party was starting off as a success. The guests were seated at their respective table, Pidge sitting in her respective place as the Maid of Honor, Shiro sitting right next to Keith as the best man. It was weird, but Lotor and Shiro did have a good enough relationship for Shiro to be his best man, and Keith was grateful that Lotor appreciated Shiro. Keith didn’t like staying put, though. He didn’t like just sitting there and doing nothing—for once in his life—and wanted to move around and dance with his husband. He found himself grabbing his hand and taking him out to the dance floor, deciding to dance a little goofy dance with Lotor to ensure that his husband was entertained and having fun.  
  
They always sat back down though. They took gifts and appreciated them, Lotor continuously rubbed Keith’s thigh underneath the table, obviously wanting to so much more with Keith being in this dress, and Keith couldn’t help but shiver every single time the other would squeeze his thigh. He appreciated the other being so kind to him. He appreciated him being patient enough to not take him to the bathroom and fuck him there because Keith knew Lotor had one more condom left, and he was wondering how he was going to use it tonight. Was it perhaps for later when they weren’t at the party? Would he even have to use it later? He was doubtful. They were having too much fun.    
  
The party was becoming crazier… The more everyone began to dance, the crazier it became. Those who were not of age were unable to drink, but everyone else who could was. Keith wasn't expecting the party to get so out of hand, but finally, when it was time for the slower dances, Keith felt his heart jump. Mother and son dance, considering he didn't have his father around, and then… then he would get to dance with Lotor. He would get to do the garter toss, and then soon enough he could toss the bouquet. After this, there would be a little more partying until finally, they did escape to their little getaway.  
  
Lotor had fought Keith on having it on an island planet in another part of the universe, but Keith was persistent and demanded they stay at a place in Florida, go to Orlando and Disney. After so many years, the park was still up and running, better than ever before with the new technology placed in. Keith wanted to experience the screaming and happiness. He wanted to experience all that Florida has to offer, and Lotor was loaded with the work he has been doing in the past months, plus with being emperor of an Empire, no one refuses to give him the best deal.  
  
Hell, even the marriage had been broadcasted live and on television, the party being documented by a little crew but not for television, only for themselves. While Keith hated having all eyes on him, he had to experience it since it was a big marriage. A paladin of Voltron marrying a well-known emperor now? It had to be documented. It was… royal, but on a massive scale, which is most likely why Lotor is not doing too much to him besides teasing.  
  
Keith sighed happily when he walked up to his mother, who was in fact smiling. He took her hands, her standing proud as they began to dance. It was a slow song, one that captured their slow lives until finally, they found each other.  
  
“Keith…” Krolia softly sighed. “I couldn't be prouder to have a son like you. I am so proud of you, you can't even begin to understand it…” She closed her eyes for a moment. “I never thought my son would be an omega, of course, but I still love you nonetheless…”  
  
Keith stared up towards her, letting out a soft breath of air. He rested his face against her shoulder, eyes sliding shut as he nuzzled his face into it. “I love you.” He mumbled. “I know I rarely ever say it enough, but I love you. I know you had to leave dad and me because you had a mission and you wanted to protect us. I know… And I don't resent you for it. I never have.” He then glanced up towards her. “Thank you for existing…”  
  
“And thank you for growing up into someone so... Amazing. I never thought that my son would become such an important part for a bunch of lives. I never thought you would be marrying someone who is emperor of a whole entire race. While he may have been bad, I believe he does have a lot of good in him, and you helped him find that good. You helped him become someone. You helped him become a person…” Krolia pressed her son closer, holding him tight. “I love you no matter what. I want you to know this.”  
  
Keith couldn’t stop himself from crying. God, he never has cried this much, but this was a significant part of his life as he held his mother close to his body and pressed his face more into her shoulder. He never wanted to let go of her, but they did have a surprise in store for Lotor. Once the song ended, Keith was handed a microphone, rubbing the tears off of his cheek to stare towards his husband.  
  
“Lotor… Would you please come here. My mother would love to dance with you.”  
  
While Keith knew that Lotor had no parents, that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t get a cut in on the fun. He wanted the groom to get a feel for how it feels to be loved by someone so sweet and dear, and that is a parent. Lotor was shocked as he stared at the Galra female, trying to think of what to say and what to do when he took her hands and began to dance with her to a different song, Keith standing off to the side and smiling.  
  
“Now. You better not hurt my son,” Krolia warned the moment Keith wasn’t in listening distance. “Or I will not hesitate to kill you.”  
  
“Is that a threat?” Lotor chuckled, but then nodded his head. “I would want to be killed. If I betrayed Keith, that only means the good in my heart is no longer existing. I would not want to betray the one I do actually love. So please, do not go back on your word.”  
  
“You’re good for him, you know that?”  
  
Lotor nodded his head. “I do… And he is quite good for me… And so are you. I am glad to finally have a mother who is not a crazed witch. I am glad to have a mother who… Who will actually care for someone. While we might not be related by blood, I will always think you are.”  
  
Krolia groaned, “How dare you make me want to cry. You’re a good kid.”  
  
Lotor chuckled and continued on with the dance. Finally, though, Keith cut in when the song was over and done with, moving to take Krolia’s spot so he could dance with the love of his life. No words needed to be shared as they danced, slowly, bodies pressed as close together as they were able to, eyes gazing longingly at each other and hopeful for the years to come. Lotor was happy, Keith was happy, and nothing could tear the two apart. They danced in fluid motions, body creating a song on its own as they moved across the floor. Keith was a little glad that it was being documented. He could watch it over and over again and realize that this happened. This actually did happen.  
  
Keith wouldn’t want it to be with anyone else.  
  
When the dancing was over and done with, the women gathered around to catch the bouquet, and while it was unimportant to Keith who caught, Pidge did. He actually began laughing when Pidge did, wondering when the sixteen-year-old girl would even get married and how was she ‘next.’ What was more important to him, though, was a chair was being brought out and all the men gathered around it as Keith was sat down, staring up towards Lotor as he stood in front of him. Keith was a little nervous, knowing full well that his husband was quite the tease and he knew that something had been bound to happen sooner or later. When Lotor got on his knees, Keith spread his legs, the stretchy fabric moving with him.  
  
“Get ready, my Starlight. I am sure you know I am quite the biter…” Lotor grinned, staring deep into his eyes.  
  
“L-Lotor! My mom is watching… Just shut up…” Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching as Lotor poked his head underneath. He was grateful that he had cut his hair not that long ago, or he would have been tickled before the other even reached the garter on his thigh. He flinched, holding back a moan when he felt a gentle nip to his thigh, and then licks and a slight nuzzle… Until finally Lotor’s teeth latched onto the garter and he began to slowly pull it off Keith’s leg.  
  
Keith felt like he was going to die. He most likely was going to.  
  
Lotor finally came back up, grabbing the garter with his hands once it was off entirely and then threw it. Both Lotor and Keith widened their eyes when they saw who caught it.  
  
_Hunk_.  
  
Laughter erupted through the hall as Hunk began to stutter and blush until finally he ran and hid away from the crowd. Keith wrapped his arm around Lotor’s waist, staring up towards the pretty lights and glanced around. Summer. The theme was summer. Everything screamed summer, and now he didn’t regret that they had had their wedding during the summertime. He was actually grateful that his clothing had clung to his skin and he had sweat slightly in the sun. He was thankful that the other had picked this theme because it showed their love and how lighthearted and… hot it was.  
  
Lotor couldn’t have picked a better date or a better mate. Keith was proud to call Lotor his, and he was sure that Lotor was proud himself to call Keith his. Finally, though, the night was over, and they could experience each other alone, walking around the parks, even traveling around more to hit more parks in Florida.  
  
Their new lives were beginning now, and it started in the summertime.


End file.
